The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cornus plant, commercially grown as an ornamental evergreen tree, botanically known as Cornus obliqua and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Powell Gardens’.
The new Cornus plant originated from an open-pollination of an unnamed selection of Cornus obliqua, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with an unknown selection of Cornus obliqua. The new Cornus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1999 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Kingsville, Mo.
Asexual reproduction of the new Cornus plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since June, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Cornus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.